Bad Touch Trio:Truth or Dare
by PrussiaPanda
Summary: The Bad Touch Trio have a sleepover, they decide to play a game. Full of exiting events that you dont want to miss! Contains a little yaoi.


It was when the sun went down, the torture began. Four friends were gathered up on the bed. The sky was almost pure black, with only the light of the moon shining in the night sky. The window was only cracked so some air could come in. The four friends were starring at each other, waiting tell it was time. The clock struck eight o'clock, which meant the beginning of the long game, started. The albino was the first to speak.

"Hey, are we gonna start or what?"

A blondish French guy was starting to speak when another voice pitched in.

"How the heck would I know, that bastard was the one who started it all and dragged me here." The young Italian pointed at the guy sitting next to him.

" Aww~ Lovino! Don't be mean to me! I only did it because you looked bored. And besides, Francis invited me." Antonio looked at Francis smiling. When everyone settled down, Francis began to explain the rules.

"Ok guys, here are the rules to the game: don't run away, aka, chicken out. If you got a dare you can't avoid it, or make someone not do it; otherwise the other person has to do it. So…ah, so just do what you were told to do."

"Ok so who is going first? Antonio? Romano? Gilbert?"No one spoke at first, and it was quite. But then Gilbert began to speak.

"I want to go first!" Gilbert said enthusiastically.

" Ok Gilbert, go ahead."

"Hmm…" Gilbert looked around the room for a bit.

"Oh! I got it! Ok Francis, truth or dare." Gilbert said already knowing what the answer was.

"Dare."

"Kesesese~ ok, go to Ludwig's house, and go find Feliciano, once you found him go into a room and take as much clothes off of him as you can, once Ludwig comes in, jump out the window and come back here."

" Oh, and just to add to it, don't come back unless you have Feliciano's clothes, and come back naked." Gilbert was smirking at Lovino, who was already running towards Francis. Francis was already opening the door when he felt someone pulled him back.

"I wont let you do anything to my brother you perverted bastard! I'm not letting you near Feliciano!" Lovino was holding on as hard as he could.

"Lovino it's a dare, he has to do it…or you have to." A Spanish guy (Antonio) was next to Lovino, trying to persuade him to let go of Francis. When Lovino finally let go, Francis walked out the door, leaving a frozen Lovino behind. Fifteen minutes past, and everyone was sitting quietly waiting till Francis came back, well until someone had an idea.

"Hey Antonio, I think I made it way to easy for Francis, I should call Ludwig and tell him to go home." Gilbert said.

"Actually I think that's a good idea." Antonio said.

Gilbert took out his phone and went down the list until he found "Ludwig." The phone was soon answered by someone at the other end.

"Oi, bruter, I want to tell you that you should go to your house." Before Ludwig could talk, Gilbert hung up.

Francis finally got to Ludwig's house. He rang the doorbell, and as soon as it opened, he saw his target. He began to smile.

"Veee~, big brother Francis, what are you doing here so late?" Feliciano said.

"Hey Feliciano, is Ludwig here?" Feliciano thought for a moment.

"Well, I think he went to go pick up a few things. Why do you ask?" Francis was now inching toward closer to the door.

"Good, Good, then I came at the right time." Francis said with an even bigger grin. He was now close enough to Feliciano to where he could feel his breath. He started to lean towards Feliciano.

"Veee~? What are you-

Before he could finish, Francis picked him up, and cared him to the room closest to him. When he finally got to a room he closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Veee~? F…Francis what's going on?" Feliciano looked at him confused. Francis turned around looking at Feliciano, taking of his own shirt. He climed onto the bed that Feliciano was on. As he sat next to him, he began blush. _Ohonhonhon~ he looks so cute when he is confused. _Francis thought to himself.

"Veee~ Francis what are you staring at me like that for?" Feliciano was trying to scoot away from Francis. _I need to stop daydreaming._ Snaping out of his daydream, Francis moved towards Feliciano, and began to reach for his shirt. Feliciano was screaming for Ludwig, who didn't come. To add on to Feliciano's discomfort, he took of his own pants. The screaming Feliciano was almost naked trying to keep Francis from pulling of his boxers off. Then, he heard a door close.

"Hey, Feliciano I'm home. Feliciano?"

Francis covered Feliciano's mouth. _Ah, Gilbert I knew you were going to make it hard for me. _Francis got off the bed with Feliciano's clothes in hand. As soon as he opened the window Feliciano screamed. "Ludwig save me!"

He heard the doorknob turn. Then Feliciano said "The door is locked!" Francis thought he was going to get out safely. But he was wrong. The door flung open and Ludwig ran inside. He looked over at Francis, without thinking Ludwig ran up to Francis and punched him in the face. Francis flew out the window, out of sight.

"Feliciano, are you ok? Gilbert told me to come back home." said Ludwig franticly

"I don't know, I opened the front door and Francis picked me up and dragged me to a room. Then…ah…nevermind." Feliciano was still trying to comprehend what just happened.

"That's ok you don't have to explain what happened." Ludwig looked relived that Francis didn't hurt him. But then Ludwig looked at Feliciano again, relizing something he didn't before.

"Ah…Feliciano?"

"Yes?"

"Ah…um…where is your clothes?"


End file.
